The Dreadful place called the vet
by robinsama
Summary: Kagome brings inuyasha to the vet for a check up and to get his shots. oh my god what will happen! R&R please! please don't flame me, I'm not chicken.
1. The Vet

Okay people this is my first inuyasha fic so be nice bout it and this is the part everyone hates i DONT own inuyasha or any other characters so there.also if you review ill mention you in my next chapter if i have enouph NICE reveiws to make another kay also please review and be nice because i have a fic on fanfictionpress and i got a realy mean review.  
  
The dredful place called the vet  
  
Kagome:Ok inuyasha are you ready to go  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome you still havent told me where your taking me yet  
  
Kagome:well its a place called the vet and thats where they make sure your healthy and dont have a disease or any thing *not to mention the shots for rabies and other things*  
  
Inuyahsa:IM NOT SOME KIND OF DISEASED ANIMAL YOU KNOW!!!!!  
  
Kagome: I know but you can never be to carefull you know  
  
Inuyasha:Feh, stupid wench Im healthy and i dont need some freak looking at me  
  
Kagome:Ohh be quit inuyasha my moms taking me so you better be nice  
  
inuyasha: Feh  
  
*at the vets office*  
  
vetranarien:Hello mam how may i help you!  
  
Kagome:Hello im here for a check up for inuyasa  
  
vetranarien: hmm, ahh here it is please wait in the room down the hall  
  
Kagome: Ok  
  
Inuyasha:why is it that i have a bad felling about this place  
  
Kagome:dont worry inuyasha its just a check up  
  
Inuyasha:right  
  
Kagome:yes thats right *opens the door* okay inuyasha you sit on that big metal thing while i sit here  
  
Inuyasha: How long is this going to take  
  
Kagome: not long if you do as they say  
  
Inuyasha: if i dont want to do something then i have to  
  
Kagome: fine it will only make it worse  
  
*door opens again and the vetranarien walks in*  
  
vetrenarien: hello, im nazuma inuyashas vetranarien uhh wheres the cute little animal hiding?  
  
*Kagome and Inuyasha sweat drop*  
  
Inuyasha: IM NOT A STUPID CUTE LITTLE FUZZY ANIMAL!!!!!  
  
Kagome:ehh he's grumpy right now uhh sorry.  
  
vetrenarien: aaaawww ITS ssssooooo cute and how did you get those ears on that guy, now where is the animal?  
  
Kagome: *points to inuyasha* he is inuyasha he's half dog and half human  
  
vetrenarien: *sweat drop* okay so your part human and part dog? what do your parents look like?  
  
Inuyasha: a human and a dog.  
  
vetrenarien:okay well then i gues well get started first im going to give you your rabeis shot then all your other ones?  
  
Inuyasha:is that good or bad?  
  
Kagome: good  
  
Vetrenarien: *pulls out a needle* okay this wont hurt one bit  
  
Inuyasha: what are you doing with that?  
  
Vetrenarien: huh oh im going to inject this fluid into you so you dont get rabies and ill give you a few more after this.  
  
Inuyasha: what ever just hurry up i want to get out of here  
  
*************************************************************  
  
well thats my first chap its not all that great but hey its kind of hard to come up with ideas some people havent and please reveiw and NO and i mean NO flames please 


	2. I HATE SHOTS!

hi, me again i got alot of great reviews and im soo happy thanx alot to catlover55 and the other person sorry but for some reason it says 4 on my reviews but i only have 2 when i click on them but lucky i had reveiw alert and i got to read them all but my stupid brother DELETED MY MAIL! but i did you a favor kicked his butt (its not a very pretty sight) im sorry about the spelling misstackes but why else would i fail all of my spelling testest also just to mention this before i start inuyasha speaks dog anyway on with the story!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* THE DREADFUL PLACE CALLED THE VET (I HATE SHOTS!)  
  
vetrenarien: okay here we go  
  
she then stuck the needle into him and he jumped off the table with a yelp  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO STAB ME WITH A NEEDLE THATS BARLY EVEN VISABLE!  
  
vetrenarien: well i told you it had to go into you !  
  
just then inuyasha hered a dog say NNNNNOOOOOOOO DONT TAKE MY MANHOOD AWAY IM TO YOUNG!  
  
Inuyasha:(sweat drop)AAAHHHHH this place is a butcher shop!!  
  
*runns out the door with Kagome chasing after him*  
  
Kagome: hey, come back here or im going to kill you when you stop! wait a second duhh SIT!!!!!!!!!  
  
*inuyasha then comes crashing to the ground( of coures he does) kagome then grabs his feet and starts to drag him back to the vet*  
  
Kagome: stay or i promise i'll say the word!  
  
Inuyahsa: *trembling with fear as he hears dogs sqeeling and barking* Kagome can we leave now?  
  
Kagome: no not untill the vetrenarien sees you to finish givin you your check up.  
  
Inuyasha was silent when the vetrenarien walked in  
  
Vetrenarien: well now can we give this another try?  
  
Inuyasha:no *as he hops off the table to hide behind kagome*  
  
Kagome: inuyasha if you dont go over there right now i sware i will take you to obedence school!  
  
Inuyasha:whats that?  
  
vetrenarien: trust me you dont want to know  
  
inuyasha: *runns over and sits on the table * i cant belive im doing this!  
  
Vetrenarien:just hold still, it wont take long  
  
Inuyasha:YAA RIGHT!!  
  
vetrenarien:i think we should pu him to sleep while we do this just in case he runns again  
  
Inuyasha:How are you going to do that? im not tired!  
  
Vetrenarien: follow me  
  
just when they entered the room inuyasha instantly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA i can be a pain sometimes but hey i get the nick name baka around my house so there! hehehe if you want more you will have to review and get others to read and review!! NO FLAMES IF YOU SEND ME A FLAME I WILL PERSONALY ADD A BLOCKER OF SOME KIND TRUST ME I CAN DO IT! ( sorry to everyone who is nice thats mainly for my friend, shes very mean.) so please review and i am once again sorry to those i did not post on here but if you review again i will post it on another chap. later! 


	3. darts are no fun

Okay sorry it took a while to post this new chap but hey we all have our reasons kay anyway thank u for reviewing ginagurl1234, riinuka, step of faith, ryppo, canyon315, aurora chan, tobyseer, riinuka2, blackout, oosapphireoo, Irish*mahou*knight, shade of white and catlover 55.you are all considered really cool especially socki35721 and idatashii koinonayami. Well on with the story cause I'm afraid if I don't then someone might chop my head off. Also about the note forget it I was in a bad mood that day and took some reviews the wrong way so sorry about being such a pain about it.  
The dreadful place called the vet  
Just when they entered the room inuyasha ran back out.  
  
Kagome: what's wrong inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not stupid, I heard a dog say that you were going to take his manhood away when I was in the waiting room and it came from this room!  
  
Kagome: you speak dog?  
  
Inuyasha: Yes, and I'm not going back into that room!  
  
Kagome: *sigh* fine you don't have to but your still getting your shots so if you sit still then we will leave sooner.  
  
Inuyasha: yaa right your just trying to trick me! Anyway where is that one lady that's called a veterinari...... what ever she's called.  
  
Right then she jumped out from a corner and shot a dart at inuyasha.  
  
Veterinarian: well that takes care of him we can finally give him his shots now  
  
Kagome: pokes inuyasha what did you do to him? That wasn't poison was it?  
  
Veterinarian: no, it was a sleeping dart I figured he was pretty strong so I put enough in the dart to knock out an elephant.  
  
Kagome: well we better hurry before he wakes up  
  
Veterinarian: okay *picks him up and drags him into the room.*  
  
Afterwards  
  
Kagome: when is he going to wake up he's been asleep for 5 hours now  
  
Veterinarian: it should have warn off by now  
  
Kagome: I bet he's just sleeping cause he feels like it. I'll teach him not to make me wait on him while he snoozes.  
  
Kagome then grabbed his ear and yelled at the top of her lungs WAKE UP!!! Inuyasha probably jumped 10 feet in the air because of it.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRING TO DO? MAKE ME DEAF!!!!!  
  
Kagome: no I was just trying to wake you up to go home.  
  
Inuyasha: ???? I was asleep????  
  
Kagome yaaa uh you fell asleep in the room and so we gave you your shots so lets go.  
  
Inuyasha went pail and ran to the bathroom to make sure his you know what was there. When he saw it was there he went back to see kagome  
  
Kagome: are you ready to go inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha just nodded his head and walked out the door. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
wellthats all for now and if you want me to continue tell me by reviewing okay. If you ask me I think this chap wasn't very funny ohh well if you want me to contiue I will try to make the next chap even funnier and sorry it's a little short. 


	4. Rin and Sesshomaru!

Hey, sorry it took so long been backed up in the house and along with my schedule not to mention my computer broke twice within 1 week. Am I cursed or is somebody really mad at me and is trying to make my life miserable. Well If someone is I haven't got a clue why. Anyway on with this chap!  
  
!?Rin and Sesshomaru?!  
  
Last chap*  
  
Inuyasha: ???I was asleep???  
  
Kagome: yaa, uh you fell asleep in the room so we gave you your shots so lets go.  
  
Inuyasha went pail and ran for the bathroom to make sure his you know what was there. When he saw it was he went back to find kagome.  
  
Kagome: are you ready to go Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha just nodded his head and walked towards the door.  
  
Continuing*  
  
Just as Inuyasha neared the door he caught a glimpse of something white outside the door. When he looked up to see what it was he saw sesshy and Rin Walking towards them  
  
Rin: Thank you kagome for telling me about this place. I need to make sure my sesshy is healthy! But if h has a disease I'll just put him down!  
  
Kagome: ~sweat drop~ uhh...you should at least wait and see if he could recover.!  
  
Rin: no, I don't want him to suffer.  
  
Kagome: it doesn't look like he's suffering from anything.  
  
Rin: maybe he just doesn't know about it yet  
  
Kagome:???????  
  
~Inuyasha tugs on kagomes shirt~  
  
Kagome: what is it Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: uhh.what do you mean by being put down??  
  
Kagome: it's a little hard to explain but basically they put it to sleep and it never wakes up again and so it dies...  
  
Inuyasha: .. YOUR NOT GOIN TO PUT ME DOWN ARE YOU?!?  
  
Kagome: of course not  
  
Inuyasha: how do I know your not lieing?  
  
Kagome: because.. Anyway I think we should stay here incase she tries to put him down  
  
Inuyasha: why bother?  
  
Kagome: If you wont help I'll say the s word  
  
Inuyasha: what did I do!!  
  
Kagome just be a good boy and go over there.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't have to  
  
Kagome: fine (maybe I will put him down)  
  
Rin: did you know that I taught sesshy tricks?  
  
~Sweat drop~  
  
Kagome: you taught him.tricks? Rin: ya! Watch, sesshy sit in that chair  
  
Sesshomaru: why??  
  
Rin: SIT!! Or I'll cry.  
  
Sesshomaru: okay okay I'll sit in a chair..~looks at all the chairs~  
  
Which one??  
  
Rin: that one ~points at 2 chairs~  
  
Sesshomaru: uhh alright ~walks over to one and sits down~  
  
Rin: not that one that one ~points at 2 other chairs  
  
Sesshomaru: ~sweat drop~ okay fine ~walks over to another chair she's pointing at and sits down~  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
Rin: NO that one!!  
  
Sesshomaru: I have sat in every chair and none of them are right..  
  
Rin: no you haven't you missed that one ~points out the window~  
  
When Sesshomaru looked out the window where there were millions of lawn chairs set up for sale.  
  
Sesshomaru: that's a lot of chairs..  
  
~Inuyasha fell to the ground laughing ~  
  
Veterinarian: Sesshomaru??  
  
Well, that's it for now but soon there will be another chap thank you all for reviewing. 


	5. boredom and a freaky lady

Hi everybody I have decided to put up another chap since you all loved the other one so much so here you go and just to let you know I was going to wait a week but you all know I would never do that so on with the chap  
  
Boredom and freaky ladies  
  
*last time  
  
when Sesshomaru looked out the window there were millions of lawn chairs set up for sale.  
  
Sesshomaru: that's a lot of chairs.  
  
~inuyasha fell to the ground laughing~  
  
Veterinarian: Sesshomaru??  
  
*continuing  
  
Inuyasha finally stopped laughing  
  
Kagome: that doesn't look like the lady that was with us  
  
Veterinarian: her shift is over so im taking over now where is the cute little puppy?  
  
~Sweat drop~  
  
Inuyasha was trying real hard not to laugh but he couldn't help himself  
  
Kagome: ~sigh~  
  
Veterinarian: what did I say?  
  
Kagome: he's over there ~points to sesshomaru~  
  
Veterinarian: uhh he dosen't look like a dog but he is cute!  
  
Sesshomaru:.....  
  
Rin: lets hope you don't have a sickness!  
  
(Inuyasha is still on the ground laughing)  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha that wasn't very funny do you see anyone else laughing  
  
Inuyasha looks around the room  
  
Inuyasha: no, so what's your point  
  
Sesshomaru: never mind you probably wouldn't get it  
  
Inuyasha: ....Hey are you calling me stupid!  
  
Sesshomaru: you finally figured it out  
  
Veterinarian: are you finished?  
  
Sesshomaru: yes ~walks into room with Rin~  
  
(in the room )  
  
veterinarian: okay first im going to give you your shots!  
  
Sesshomaru: shots??  
  
Veteranarian: yes these things (pulls out a 3in. needle)  
  
Sesshomaru: and what are you going to do with that?  
  
Veterinarian: im oing to stick it into your arm!  
  
Sesshomaru: ~why is it that she sounds so cheerful~  
  
Rin: will it hurt him  
  
Veterinarian: uhh it depends on the person? Dog? Uhh him!  
  
Rin: well if you hurt him I will have to remove your head  
  
Veterinarinan looks at here like shes crazy  
  
Sesshomaru: uhh where did you get that from?!  
  
Rin: dunno  
  
Veterinarion: so Sesshomaru are you single??  
  
Sesshomaru: single?  
  
Veternarion: I take that as a no  
  
Sesshomaru: ~sigh~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(in the other room)  
  
inuyasha fell asleep in one of the chairs and people who had just shown up were staring at him  
  
kagome: this is so borin and if I'm bored he has to be bored with me.  
  
Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha and pulled him out of the chair causing a very mad hanyo to wake up.  
  
Inuyasha:WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT YOU STUPID WENCH!!  
  
Kagome: I'm sorry where you talking to me?  
  
Just then they saw rin come out of the office room where Sesshomaru was  
  
Kagome: what are you doing out here aren't you supposed to be with Sesshomaru?  
  
Rin: that lady scares me  
  
Kagome: whats so scary about her??  
  
Rin: she talks too much and shes staring at sesshy a lot  
  
Kagome: ohh uhh I don't like where this is going..  
  
Well that's it for now but I promise to update and I would like to thank Rinuka2 for the sesshy idea and everyone here for reviewing , Idatashii Koinonayami, Catlover55, Celtic*Kokoro*Knight, Aurora Chan, Tobbyseer, Ginagurl1234, Ice Dragon, Ryoppa, Canyon315, Rire kitty, Blackout, OosapphireoO, Shade of White, Step of Faith, Dragon Bad Faith, The Unnamed Demon, Witchdemon, Inuyasha, Chibi Playing With Fire, Kurama Kitsune, Rai and my friend Erin for reviewing through emails. Well hope you all come back. 


	6. Sesshomaru is gone!

Hey everybody I've been bored lately so here is the next chap and I don't know if I should just make a sequel to this or just keep on with this so let me know what you think. And one more thing I may not be updating this story for about 2 weeks cause I'm goin on vacation to the Florida Keys! But that's not until sometime during July so here I am trying to get as many chaps as I can up before I go. So now you should be celebrating well maybe not oh well. And one more thing thank you FallenAngel for the idea aren't we all just full of them well everyone but me. (Sighs) sorry if Rin is a little out of character cause I never saw an episode with her in it. They say she can't talk but I have no clue! And as for the little ~ things for some reason my computer wont let me put * things so bare with me! Just to let all of you know this chap is kinda sad. Well here is the new chap, enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru is gone!  
  
~Last time~  
  
Rin: that lady scares me  
  
Kagome: what's so scary about her?  
  
Rin: she talks too much and is staring at sesshy a lot  
  
Kagome: ohh uhh I don't like where this is going.  
  
~Continuing~  
  
Inuyasha: what time is it?  
  
Kagome why does it matter to you you can't tell time.  
  
Inuyasha: How do you know?  
  
Kagome: cause I'm psychic  
  
Inuyasha: ??  
  
Rin: Kagome we've been in here forever and I'm getting hungry..  
  
Kagome: well let's go see if there done yet. ~ Hopefully we won't catch them at a bad time if you know what I mean. ~  
  
Kagome slowly opened the door to find that they were gone.  
  
Rin: Where is sesshy- Sama?  
  
Kagome: dunno but I guess we will have to look for him tomorrow cause its getting late.  
  
Rin: why can't we stay here?  
  
Kagome: because. Well we just can't so we'll just head to my house/shrine.  
  
Rin: why because?  
  
Kagome: that's a good question but I don't have all the answers  
  
~At the house/shrine~  
  
Kagome: so who's hungry?  
  
Inuyasha: ME!!!  
  
Rin:....  
  
Kagome: what's wrong Rin?  
  
Rin: I..I..I miss sesshy- Sama! (Starts crying)  
  
Kagome: Its okay we'll find him  
  
Rin: Promise?  
  
Kagome: Promise. Now how about I make you a ramen. That is if there is any left.  
  
Inuyasha: what??  
  
Kagome: (sigh) Rin how about you pretend Inuyasha is Sesshomaru and give him a hug ~smiles evilly~  
  
Inuyasha runs away  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Thud ' ouch  
  
Rin: but, but he's MEAN!  
  
Kagome: Okay fine just ignor him and if he's mean just tell me  
  
Rin: okay  
  
Inuyasha: ~glares at rin~  
  
Rin: he's being mean to me  
  
Kagome: Sit.  
  
Thud ow  
  
Rin: how did you do that?  
  
Kagome: it's magic  
  
Rin: Realy? Can you teach me  
  
Kagome: uhh I would if I could but I don't know how to teach it.  
  
Rin: hmm, maybe I could do this ~walks over to inuyasha And sits on his back~ YAAY  
  
Kagome: Aww how cute.  
  
Inuyasha: I hate me  
  
Rin: ~gets up and follows kagome to her room.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I love rin even though I don't know her personality. Anyway this is all for now and next chap you may find out what happened to Sesshomaru. So stick around. And if you read my note just before this chap. Please tell me what you think of my idea. And no, you may not steal it! If you do I will hunt you down and and something else you won't like. But do tell me what you think of it. And maybe if you ask nicely I will let you use my idea. So until next time peeps I like that word. Peeps, peeps, peeps have you eaten a peep before? Well be sure to review and maybe if you realy like this chap I will hurry with the next. 


	7. apartment of doom

Hi everyone sorry it took so long to get up this new chap but I had to do a few things for my dad before the 4th of July so it's been busy. Already at 50 reviews! I'm so happy that you all like my fic! And FallenAngel and any other Sesshoumaru lovers, I have finally started my second story and it is mainly about Sesshomaru so check it out! Well that's about it so Please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions than tell me. ~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Apartment of doom  
  
Later on that night not far from kagomes house/shrine there was an apartment that was very well unique that was very disturbed by someone or something being thrown out a window or maybe jumped at it's own will (hint hint) it lyed still for a moment then got up and ran away  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
~morning~  
  
Inuyasha woke from something pounding on the front door.  
  
Inuyasha: who the heck wakes up 3 in the morning to go knock on a shrine door? ~stops and thinks for a moment~  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock  
  
Inuyasha: stupid door ~opens door~ whow Sesshoumaru! You look like you jumped out a window!  
  
Sesshoumaru: that's because I did.  
  
Inuyasha: oh, why didn't you tell me I would have loved to watch?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: well, maybe because I was stuck with a psychopath that was trying to rip my fluffy thing off (sorry dunno what it is and it's not a tail)  
  
Inuyasha: NOT THE FLUFFY THING!!  
  
Sesshomaru: yes the fluffy thing  
  
Kagome: what's with all the racket?  
  
Kagome looks at Sesshoumaru and nearly falls down the stairs.  
  
Kagome: WHT HAPPENED TO YOU!  
  
Sesshoumaru: oh I just jumped out a window and landed on my head thinking I was going to get a concussion. In which I didn't so that's why I'm here and where is Rin cause I'm leaving this insane place!  
  
Kagome: okay let me go get her  
  
Inuyasha: you didn't tell me you landed on your head!  
  
Sesshoumaru: so what are you felling bad now?  
  
Inuyasha: no I just wish I had a camera and was there when it happened!  
  
Sesshomaru: wow, how about I do it again here?  
  
Inuyasha: SURE!  
  
Sesshomaru: okay I will film it now follow me  
  
~walks up stairs~  
  
Sesshomaru: okay then ~ opens window and throws Inuyasha out the window while filming it at the same time. ~ Now you have experienced it your self and have it on tape!  
  
Inuyasha: I think I broke something, no, wait, hold on, okay I need help.  
  
Sesshoumaru: hey Inuyasha you look like you fell out of a window!  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up!  
  
Sesshoumaru: well I'm out of here.  
  
Rin: Sesshy-Sama! ~ Runs up to Sesshoumaru and hugs him~  
  
Kagome: hey why is my window open?  
  
Sesshoumaru: uhh were leaving bye.  
  
Rin: Bye Bye!  
  
Sesshoumaru and Rin walk pass Inuyasha  
  
Rin: why do you look like you fell from a window?  
  
Inuyasha: because I fell like looking like I fell from a window  
  
Rin: okay then why didn't you just jump out a window then?  
  
~Anime fall~  
  
Inuyasha: I did fall from a window  
  
Rin: then why didn't you say so?  
  
Inuyasha: grumble, grumble, stupid grumble, grumble, window  
  
Sesshoumaru: well let's go Rin  
  
Rin: okay  
  
~ Jump down the well~  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Well I think that may be the last chapter but if you want me to continue I will be happy to! So let me know! And don't forget to check out my new fanfic! seeya 


	8. Yet another trip to the vet

Well since people want me to continue writing this fic I guess it won't hurt to add a few more chapters. Well I was bored and it's late and I have uhh what ever it's called where you can't fall asleep so I'm trying to do something useful. Sorry about the Inuyasha bashing in the last chapter but my brother insist that I did it. ~Sniff~ poor Inuyasha fell outta a window. I think the one who gave me the idea actually did it once. Oh well it wouldn't surprise me. Well on with the story before I tell you about the time they blew up our toilet.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Yet a second trip to the vet  
  
Kagome: you know I bet it's really not healthy to jump out of windows like that Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: so what, Sesshomaru is the one who threw me out the window!  
  
Kagome: ~sigh~ what ever, we have to get back to your time to find more jewel shards.  
  
Inuyasha: alright then  
  
~Jumps into well~  
  
Shippou: KAGOME!!  
  
Kagome: Hi Shippou!  
  
Sango: Kagome I'm so glade to see you!  
  
Kagome: have "fun" with miroku while we were gone?  
  
Sango: uhh depends on what you call fun.  
  
Kagome: well we can talk about it when we take our bath.  
  
Sango: Okay!!  
  
Kagome: hmm where did miroku go?  
  
Sango: he was just following me a moment ago!  
  
Kagome: I bet he's up to no good  
  
Inuyasha: he's up in that tree  
  
Miroku: Hey I had a nice view of their...  
  
~Sango throws her boomerang at miroku in which knocks him out of the tree  
  
Sango: I can't believe you miroku!  
  
Kagome: trust me start believing then you will know when you go crazy  
  
Sango: What?  
  
Kagome: never mind  
  
Shippou: achoo!  
  
Kagome: Shippou is it me or did you just sneeze?  
  
Shippou: I think you were achoo! Hearing things  
  
Kagome: no I'm sure you have some sort of cold, I may have to take you to the vet.  
  
Inuyasha: ~screams~ there is no way I'm going to that place again!  
  
Shippou: wha what do they do?  
  
Inuyasha: well lets just say they are out to get us Shippou or let me put it in simpler terms a one way ticket to HELL!!  
  
Shippou is looking very pale. Uh I don't think I wanna go now  
  
Kagome: don't listen to him! He's just trying to scare you!  
  
Shippou: well he does lie a lot. It's probably really cool but he doesn't want me to go because he's jealous!  
  
Inuyasha: AM NOT!  
  
Shippou: are too!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm going to give you to the count of three to start running  
  
Shippou: Kagome, Inuyasha is going to try and hurt me!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT!  
  
Kagome: sit.  
  
Inuyasha goes face first into the ground  
  
Inuyasha: @~!#$@!~@!  
  
Kagome: serves you right to pick on someone way younger than you!  
  
Shippou: um is it me or did miroku achoo and Sango disappear?  
  
Kagome: come to think of it where did they go?  
  
Inuyasha: who cares lets just take Shippou to the vet to prove just how wrong he is.  
  
Shippou: jealous!  
  
Inuyasha: AN NOT!  
  
Shippou: right  
  
Inuyasha: exactly  
  
~  
  
Kagome: well here is the well  
  
Inuyasha: I know that  
  
Kagome: what ever  
  
~ Jumps down the well ~  
  
~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***  
  
That's it for this chapter and I will be also making kouga go so for a guess on how many chapters there will be I think maybe 20 or 30 depends. 


	9. Kagome's Crazy Driving

Hi everybody I'm really bored again so I decided you all deserve another chap! I never knew there were so many Shippou haters out there. Anyway I don't think I will put him down so sorry to all the Shippou haters out there. Hmm I'm starting to run out of victims to take to the vet. Maybe naraku cause he does where that baboon suit a lot but that is just a thought anyway this isn't really important so I'm just going to go on with the fanfic. Who reads this anyway?  
  
~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***  
  
Kagome's Crazy Driving  
  
~ In kagome's time ~  
  
Shippou: do you think I can get some candy after were done at this vet place?  
  
Inuyasha: maybe if you even live to eat candy again.  
  
Kagome: Yes Shippou you can get some candy when were done  
  
Inuyasha: how are we getting there this time?  
  
Kagome: well I just got my drivers license so I get to drive this time!  
  
Inuyasha: that's a scary thought.  
  
Kagome and why would you say that?  
  
Inuyasha: you would kinda have an idea by the way you ride that bike contraption.  
  
Kagome: I think I drive just fine!  
  
Inuyasha: then prove it.  
  
Kagome: get in the car.  
  
Inuyasha: okay fine but.. How do you open this again?  
  
~ Anime fall ~  
  
Kagome: this is the last time I show you how I've showed you 30 times now!  
  
Inuyasha: well they should make then easier to open then!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha my little brother can open it and he's only 9  
  
Inuyasha: so what  
  
Shippou: I bet I could remember if I knew how  
  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP!  
  
Shippou: MAKE ME!  
  
Inuyasha: okay but remember you asked for it.  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Of course like usual he falls face first into the ground.  
  
Inuyasha: grumble, grumble not my fault grumble, grumble  
  
Kagome shows Inuyasha how to open the door and puts Shippou in the back seat while Inuyasha sits up front next to kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: okay lets go. wait where are we going again??  
  
Kagome: to the vet ~ locks doors~  
  
Inuyasha: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome steps on the gas and peels out in the drive way  
  
Kagome: okay then we take a turn here  
  
Takes sharp turn where Shippou and Inuyasha almost fall over  
  
Kagome: now what's the speed limit here? Oh well I forgot I think its 80  
  
Inuyasha: 80?  
  
Shippou: speed limit?  
  
Kagome: okay here we go! ~ Speeds up to 80~  
  
By the way Shippou and Inuyasha are glued to the seat. And are scared that if they let go of there seats they will fly out the back.  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME SLOW DOWN!  
  
Kagome: okay  
  
Kagome slams on the brakes while Inuyasha and Shippou go flying forward with Shippou hitting the back of kagome's seat and Inuyasha slamming into the front window. (Good thing the front window didn't break! lol)  
  
Kagome: Were here!  
  
Shippou: ......  
  
Inuyasha: @*#&@&^#%  
  
Kagome: oops hehe gomen!  
  
Inuyasha: I told you!  
  
Kagome: well maybe it's just you  
  
Everyone gets out of the car  
  
Shippou: this place smells funny  
  
Inuyasha hides under the car  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha lets go  
  
Inuyasha: that's alright I'll wait here  
  
Kagome: okay this won't take long but if they come out here for it's not my fault.  
  
Inuyasha: fine I'll come with you  
  
Kagome: okay then lets go  
  
Inuyasha follows hiding behind kagome  
  
Shippou: jeez he's more scared of this place than he is of Sesshoumaru!  
  
Inuyasha: I'M NOT SCARED OF SESSHOUMARU!  
  
Shippou: if you say so  
  
Everybody walks into the vet's office  
  
~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***  
  
Well that's all for now! Would that count as a cliffhanger? I don't like cliffhangers. I don't even like cliffs. Well until next time it's to late for me anyway or should I say too early oh well its 1:39 and I want to sleep good night people. 


	10. Tweak Tweak!

I'm so happy everyone likes my fanfic! And because I'm so happy and bored I will give you another chap! And just to let you know Shippou speaks dog too and now I can receive reviews signed or not! I had a hard time finding out how to do that. I know the chapter name is lame but I couldn't think of anything! Oh well about 2% of you read this anyway.  
  
~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***  
  
Tweak Tweak!  
  
Kagome: well here we are!  
  
Inuyasha: cool can we leave now  
  
Kagome: No!  
  
Shippou: this place is achoo! Cool!  
  
Inuyasha: ya right!  
  
Shippou: what could possibly be so bad about this place!  
  
Inuyasha: what! I'll tell you what! They try to stab you and poke you to death with a needle you can barely see! And I heard another dog youkai say they were taking his manhood away * hides behind kagome*  
  
Shippou: what! Kagome can we go home now?! Please?!  
  
Kagome: he's lying! He can't talk to dogs!  
  
Inuyasha: can too!  
  
Kagome: whatever, Shippou you're getting a check up whether you like it or not.  
  
Shippou: are you sure it's that terrible Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: it sounds terrible but it's really worse.  
  
Shippou: ya right!  
  
Kagome: that's enough Inuyasha! You're acting like a child!  
  
Inuyasha: AM NOT!  
  
Kagome: *sigh* if you say so  
  
Veterinarian: okay where is Shippou!  
  
Shippou: how do you now my name?  
  
Veterinarian: because somebody signed you in on this sheet.  
  
Shippou: okay.  
  
Veterinarian: I see why they call you Shippou look at your tail! (Just incase you don't know Shippou means tail)  
  
Inuyasha is still hiding behind kagome  
  
Veterinarian: aw, it's the dog boy from yesterday! Can I touch your ears?  
  
Inuyasha: no, you cannot touch my ears, pet them or rub them.  
  
Veterinarian: okay then can I pet your tail?  
  
Shippou: uh, sure?  
  
Veterinarian runs over to Shippou and pets tail  
  
Veterinarian: silky  
  
Veterinarian runs over to Inuyasha and tweaks his ears  
  
Inuyasha: hey, I said no touching!  
  
Veterinarian: gomen couldn't help myself! *tweak tweak*  
  
Inuyasha: can you stop now?!  
  
Veterinarian: gomen! I won't do it again! *tweak tweak*  
  
Inuyasha: lady you're really working on my nerves  
  
Veterinarian: gomen, gomen! This time I promise I won't touch them! * Stares at his ears and slowly reaches her hand up to touch them again*  
  
Tweak, tweak  
  
Inuyasha: WILL YOU STOP THAT!  
  
Veterinarian: okay I'm done now! Lets go into this room and we'll find out what's wrong with Shippou!  
  
Kagome: okay! Are you coming Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: no, I'm never going into another one of those rooms again!  
  
Kagome: okay then stay out here and wait then.  
  
*Door closes*  
  
After the door closed a lady with a shiba inu walk into the room. Which Inuyasha decides to start glaring at the dog so the dog sat on the floor glaring at Inuyasha while Inuyasha sat in a chair glaring at the dog. (Confusing ain't it!)  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Inuyasha and the dog still are glaring at each other  
  
~**~  
  
While Inuyasha and the dog were glaring at each other for 1 hour Shippou was sitting on that metal table thingy getting ready to get his shots.  
  
~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***  
  
Well that's it for this chap hope you liked it! 


	11. no good title yet

I'm back everybody! It was really fun but my pain in the ass of a brother made it very hard to enjoy. But I'm back and my other stupid brother had to watch the house while we were gone and completely TRASHED the house so I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I got back because I had to help clean up. Thank all of you who put me on there favs list! I only had around 4 people that put me on their fav author list and now I have 6! Or did I already have 6? Hmm. I forgot but thank you all sooo much! And 66 reviews! Ah I'm so happy! Thank you for reviewing and somebody asked me if I had a disclaimer? Yes it's on the very first chap and if you don't feel like reading it than I will say it again but this is the last time. I don't own any anime shows characters or anything like that.*sigh* I hate disclaimer. Oh well uh this to long so here is the next chappie! Oh and the vet lady is now called hana which means flower in Japanese.  
  
~**~  
  
Shippou: is this going to hurt? Cause Inuyasha told me it does.  
  
Hana: well it depends on you.  
  
Shippou: but what if it hurts?  
  
Hana: well I guess I could give you some candy or something.  
  
Shippou: CANDY! GIMME!  
  
Hana: okay I guess that answers that question.  
  
*pulls out huge bag of candy*  
  
Hana: here you go  
  
*hands Shippou the bag of candy*  
  
Shippou: thank you!! *starts eating candy while she gives him shots*  
  
* in waiting room*  
  
inuyasha and the dog are still glaring at each other.  
  
Dog: BARK!  
  
Inuyasha: WOOF!!  
  
Dog: BARK!!  
  
Inuyasha: WOOF!!  
  
Dog: BARK!!  
  
Inuyasha: WOOF!!  
  
Dog: BARK  
  
Inuyasha: WOOF!!  
  
More glares  
  
Inuyasha: ARF!  
  
*dog whines and hides under a chair*  
  
inuyasha: THAT'S RIGHT AND YOU CAN STAY UNDER THERE!  
  
(very confusing ne?)  
  
*back with shippou*  
  
hana: all done!  
  
Shippou: already!? Wow inuyasha's a real baby cause I didn't feel a thing!  
  
Kagome: ZzzzZzzzZzzz  
  
Shippou: uh kagome are you sleeping?  
  
Kagome: *drool* ZzzzZzzzZzzz  
  
Shippou: never mind  
  
*shippou hops of the table and walks out the door to find inuyasha glaring at anoter dog*  
  
~**~  
  
see ya everybody! 


	12. The death ride home

I'm so so so so so so so so so sooooooooo very sorry! It's all schools fault! All the tests and failing tests and waking up and the crowded buses and the pain in the ass teachers and the frustrating HOMEWORK!!! It's all driving me insane! But I've been insane so I can't say that. Anyway yea school big pain in ass, very bad for me. And for those of you going back shortly look out for chairs and desks I've already tripped on one and fallen over one and I'm starting to believe they're out to get me. But who gives if they are than I'll just shoot em. But now I'm just being stupid so on wit the new chappie. Hehe squiggly  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The death ride home  
  
After they finally pried Inuyasha out of his spot on a chair they hauled him into the car where the crazy driving begins.  
  
Shippou: LOOK OUT FOR THE STREET SIGN!  
  
Inuyasha: RUN OVR THE CAT!! RUN OVER THE CAT!!!  
  
Kagome: I'm not going to run over the cat Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: why not! Cats are stupid!  
  
Kagome: are not!  
  
Inuyasha: well not all but still! RUN OVER THE CAT!  
  
Kagome: *sigh* no!  
  
Shippou: watch out for the old lady!!  
  
Kagome: what old lady?  
  
*bump bump*  
  
Shippou: err that old lady  
  
Kagome: oops, um they won't notice  
  
Inuyasha: *looks out window* eww  
  
Kagome: hehe lets see here how fast was I going down this road on the way here? Hmm I think about 90 right yea that's it *steps on gas*  
  
Shippou: hey theirs a thing with a flashing thing on it chasing us!  
  
Inuyasha: make the noise stop!  
  
Kagome: oh no the police *pushes gas pedal all the way down and laughs like a maniac* You'll never catch me! MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Inuyasha: scary  
  
Shippou: I'm gonna hurl I'm gonna hurl!  
  
Kagome: hold on Shippou I'm going to lose him around this corner. * Takes a sharp turn into a street alley* yea lost him!  
  
*Shippou hurls outside the window*  
  
Inuyasha: can we go home now I'm hungry  
  
Shippou: me to!  
  
Kagome: okay  
  
Inuyasha: but drive slowly this time  
  
Kagome: okay  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
well I'm sorry for the short chap. But I gotta go I will try to update soon and please R&R until next time  
  
ja ne! 


	13. kitchen disaster

Hi everybody! Sorry it's been a while but I'm startin to feel lazy so I'm gonna go ahead and update again and If you really want chaps up fast then let me know so you peoples out there get what you want! So let's move on to my new chap because I'm sure everybody just skips this thingy like I sometimes do. Um also there are a lot of these ** ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ kitchen disaster  
  
Kagome and the others finally reached the house with out a panicking Shippou and so they went inside the house. (Hey look I used a period! Lol)  
  
Kagome: I'm starting to get hungry  
  
Shippou: me too!  
  
Inuyasha: then make us some food!  
  
Kagome: *sigh* fine I'll make some food for everybody  
  
*Kagome walks with Inuyasha following into kitchen and gets things out to make some ramen. *  
  
Inuyasha: what does this kagome?  
  
Kagome: that is called the microwave and it's going to cook your ramen (Have you ever tried doing this? My friend did)  
  
Inuyasha: are you sure? That thing looks like a trashed box  
  
Kagome: first of all it does look like a box but it's not trash!  
  
Inuyasha: okay then  
  
*Goes into a cabinet only to have a bag of flour hit him on the head*  
  
Inuyasha: what the, hey this looks weird *pokes at the bag*  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, what are you doing  
  
Inuyasha: nothing *throws the bag of flour around and watching the "whit stuff" fly everywhere*  
  
Kagome: if you say so, do you know where Shippou is?  
  
Inuyasha: no but I'll go look for him * drags the bag flour leaving a powdery white trail behind him*  
  
Inuyasha: SHIPPOU WHERE ARE YOU!  
  
Shippou: right here  
  
Inuyasha: kagome wanted me to look for you  
  
Shippou: uh, what's that thing you're holding?  
  
Inuyasha: I dunno but its pretty cool watch this *throws the bag at buyo*  
  
Shippou: cool!! Let me see!  
  
Inuyasha: NO IT'S MINE!  
  
*Shippou starts chasing Inuyasha around the house while the flour is flying everywhere*  
  
(In the kitchen)  
  
Kagome: okay I'm done *turns around and sees flour everywhere* I've got a bad feeling that something bad is happening  
  
*Kagome runs into the living room to see a Shippou and Inuyasha covered in flour and along with the entire room*  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA! SHIPPOU!  
  
*Inuyasha and Shippou freeze and slowly turn to her*  
  
Kagome: what's this mess!  
  
Inuyasha and Shippou: it was him! *Points at each other*  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha I know it was you because you were the only one in the kitchen besides me.  
  
Inuyasha: how do you know Shippou didn't sneak in and get the bag!  
  
Kagome: uh Inuyasha he's way to short  
  
Shippou: HEY!  
  
Inuyasha: well I didn't do it!  
  
Kagome okay then since you didn't do it you can clean it up  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT but I didn't do it!  
  
Kagome well that's what you get for lying  
  
Inuyasha: fine I did it! So now I'm gonna go and eat  
  
Kagome: fine but afterwards you and Shippou have to clean up this mess  
  
Inuyasha: what ever  
  
Shippou: but I didn't do it!  
  
Kagome: that doesn't mean you can't help  
  
Shippou: okay then but I'm doing it because you asked  
  
Kagome: okay fine  
  
(Later)  
  
Inuyasha: great job Shippou you really helped a lot  
  
Shippou: ya because I cleaned all of it up!  
  
Inuyasha: so what you said you were going to help so shut up  
  
Shippou: ZzzZzzzzZzzzzZzzzz  
  
Inuyasha: I'm bored  
  
Kagome: I say we go look for shards  
  
Inuyasha: good idea lets go  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
So that's all for now sorry its been a while since I last updated but I was really busy but hopefully the next chap will come sooner and will be longer so until next time  
  
ja ne 


	14. I smell, I smell, kouga?

(A/n) okay before u start flaming me and throwing stuffs at me ima going to update so here is the chapter! Yyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy ~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
chp17 I smell..I smell...Kouga?  
  
(Inuyasha, kagome, and shippou walk out into the yard)  
  
Inuyasha: I smell somebody  
  
Kagome: who? Is it hojo?!  
  
Inuyasha: no it isn't homo  
  
Kagome: its hojo Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: ya ya what ever but really I smell somebody  
  
Kagome: then who is it?  
  
Inuyasha: it's a smell, a smelly smell that smells like a smell that smells...smelly  
  
Kagome: really?  
  
Inuyasha: yes in other words its Kouga  
  
Kagome: oh come on Inuyasha what would Kouga be doing here and he doesn't even know how to use the well!  
  
Inuyasha: well I smell Kouga, now I see Kouga so it must be Kouga.  
  
Kagome: okay so Kouga is here  
  
Inuyasha: grreat  
  
Kouga: kagome! I shall make you my mate today  
  
Kagome: uh no that's okay.. Really I mean it  
  
Kouga: I see, so I have to kill Inuyasha in order for you to be my mate huh?  
  
Kagome: uh no, um how about I get you something to drink before you start!  
  
Kouga: sure! Heh, looks like kagome is on my side dog turd!  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome get me a drink too!  
  
Kouga: get me your panties!  
  
(Inside the kitchen)  
  
Kagome: NO!  
  
(Back with Inuyasha and Kouga)  
  
Inuyasha: get me a ramen!  
  
Kouga: shut up dog turd!  
  
Inuyasha: make me!  
  
Kouga I will as soon as my kagome gets me a drink!  
  
(In the kitchen)  
  
Kagome: okay before they beat the crap out of each other I better give them some vodka..better make 2 bottles each  
  
~*~  
  
wellz I gave you a cliffy! Haha well thank you to those who reviewed and maybe if I get bunches of reviews I will continue! 


	15. oh no drunks!

I give many thanks to the one and only person who reviewed that was Akanescute! Thanks bunches! Anyway here is the new chappie and don't forget to review this time!  
  
~**~ chp:18 oh no drunks!  
  
Kagome: okay here are your drinks!  
  
Inuyasha: its about time!  
  
Kouga: they are for me! Not you!  
  
Inuyasha: really!  
  
Kouga: ya really!  
  
Kagome: shut up! I brought 3 cups for both of you  
  
Inuyasha: then hand them over  
  
Kagome: I think I will give Kouga his first since your being rude  
  
Kouga: haha! Gimme a drink!  
  
Kagome: okay! Here ya go!  
  
(After 20 bottles of vodka)  
  
Inuyasha falls over  
  
Kouga: ha! I won!  
  
Falls over as well  
  
Kagome: well this couldn't be good for either of them and so just to be safe.. I'm gonna take them both to the vet.. again.. *sigh* this is one long week.  
  
Later~  
  
Veterinarian: well they are drunk as a dog (lol get it!) They should be fine by tomorrow!  
  
Kagome: great so I'm stuck with 2 not 1 but 2 drunk idiots  
  
Kouga: I wunda what will happen if I fall off this mettle table tingy  
  
Inuyasha: I dunno, lets find out  
  
Pushes Kouga off table  
  
Kouga: hahahahaha dat waz fun I wanna do it again!  
  
Kagome: uh how about we go back to my house  
  
Kouga: but I wanna fall on my head again!  
  
Kagome: lets go  
  
Drags Inuyasha and Kouga out of room  
  
(Back at the house)  
  
Inuyasha: i'm hungry  
  
Kouga: me too  
  
Inuyasha: I was hungry first!  
  
Kouga: no you weren't I was hungry first!  
  
Kagome: you both are hungry stay here and I will get you both something.  
  
Kouga: wadda ya think she is getting for us  
  
Inuyasha: I dunno what do you tink  
  
Kouga: *thinking hard*  
  
Inuyasha: don't hurt your self  
  
Kouga: oh no! head ach!  
  
Inuyasha: muahahahahahahaha  
  
Kagome: you all are helpless  
  
Than there was a knock at the door  
  
Kagome: oh no I have to hide both of you!  
  
Kouga: hehe your funny do it again  
  
Kagome: *glares at Kouga*  
  
Kouga: not that! Hehe but it was still funny!  
  
Kagome: what am I going to do!  
  
~8~8~  
  
Another cliffy! Well I tell you what if I get at least 2 reviews I will update tomorrow okay! Bye-bye for now! 


	16. Meet my friend!

Me again! Thanks for reviewing everybody! Ahhhhh feels good to be loved! Well next chappie! If anyone has a question then email me or review! Ah who am I kidding review!  
  
~~**~~ chp:19 Meet my friend!  
  
Kagome: okay! I got it! *Shoves Inuyasha and Kouga into closet*  
  
Inuyasha: i'm scared of the dark though!  
  
Kagome: shut up and be quite and I will give you some chocolate later!  
  
Kouga: me too right? Right!? What about mmmmeee!  
  
Kagome: okay, okay I will give you both some if you're quite.  
  
Kouga: okay!  
  
Inuyasha: oke-doki!  
  
Kagome: alright I will be right back *runs for the door and opens it*  
  
Kagome: hi saki! (A/n this is a friend of mine, so ya okay on with the chappie already!)  
  
Saki: hi kagome! I was wondering if you would like to study with me!  
  
Kagome: I can't because...I can't!  
  
Saki: really? Well it isn't a good enough answer so lets get started! *Walks in*  
  
Kagome: oh boy, this isn't going to end well  
  
*Saki walks by the closet door*  
  
Inuyasha: hehehe  
  
Kouga: shhhh  
  
Inuyasha: oh oops, sshhhhhhh  
  
Saki: am I hearing things?  
  
Kouga: uh nnnnooo I am your conscience  
  
Inuyasha: uh yyyyaaaaa your conscience  
  
Saki: really? I never talked to my conscience before.  
  
Inuyasha: uh you must bring me a sandwich  
  
*Kouga hit Inuyasha on the head*  
  
Inuyasha: ouch, I mean 2 sandwiches or actually make it a dozen!  
  
Saki: you know its kind of funny that my conscience sounds like it's in the closet! I think I will open it to see if it's not really somebody else saying these things..  
  
Inuyasha: NO! I mean no I am not in the closet  
  
Kouga: *snicker* I'm in your pants!  
  
Saki: *opens closet door*  
  
Inuyasha: hiya!  
  
Kouga: hewo!  
  
Saki:.. KAWAII!! Look at your ears! I wanna touch them! *tweak tweak*  
  
Inuyasha: ahem don't touch me I'm your conscience remember  
  
Kouga: ya, were in your pants and you never met us okay?!  
  
Saki: kagome! Did you pick up the hobby of possessing boys?  
  
Kagome: uh no *glares at Inuyasha and kouga* they're just err drunk!  
  
Saki: oh I see! Where did they come from? Europe?  
  
Kagome: uh ya they came from Europe and are going home tomorrow  
  
Saki: aww but I just met them! What are your names!?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm Kouga!  
  
Kouga: what I'm Kouga!  
  
Inuyasha: not any more!  
  
Kouga: why can't I be Kouga? My name is Kouga!!  
  
Kagome: uh that's Kouga and that's Inuyasha  
  
Saki: cute names!  
  
Inuyasha: where's my sandwich!  
  
Kouga: and chocolate!  
  
Kagome: Uh-okay stay here and me and saki will get it for you okay  
  
Kouga: uh, okay  
  
Inuyasha: no  
  
Kagome: and why not?!  
  
Inuyasha: I want to go with you though  
  
Kagome: I will be right back so stay here!  
  
Saki: okay lets go!  
  
Inuyasha: ....I wanna go damn it!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Okay another chappie done! Sorry if they are a little short its just I kinda run out of ideas one day but really good ideas come the next day so hang in there! I also love to get email so if anybody wants to email me than do it! Until next time!  
  
Ja ne! 


	17. its a lemon!

Hiya! Well I'm back believe it or not! Ah I had a crazy dream last night, but I'm not gonna tell you! Hehe anyway crazcat416, uh how Kouga got there, I don't know he somehow tripped and fell through the well. I haven't decided yet. So now the chappie  
  
chap.: 20 it's a lemon!  
  
Kouga: I'm bored  
  
Inuyasha: good for you  
  
Kouga: wanna go to the dinning room and see if the food is ready? ( aw Inuyasha and Kouga get along so nicely, when drunk!)  
  
Inuyasha: okay lets go!  
  
*in dinning room*  
  
Inuyasha: hey what's this yellow thingy?  
  
*picks up lemon*  
  
Kouga: it looks like a banana!  
  
Inuyasha: a banana?  
  
Kouga: ya, you peel the stuff on the outside off!  
  
Inuyasha: cool *tries to peel skin off*  
  
Inuyasha: stupid banana! *starts to smash the lemon*  
  
Kouga: aaaahhhh I got banana in my eye!  
  
Inuyasha: is it supposed to squirt water at you?  
  
Kouga: banana in my eye!  
  
Inuyasha: you know that would make a good song  
  
Kouga: it burns!  
  
Inuyasha: and it would go something like this  
  
Kouga: aaaaahhhhh I got banana in my eye! It burns!  
  
Inuyasha: Kouga you sing very badly  
  
Kouga: im not singing!  
  
Inuyasha: that looks like fun! I want banana in my eye too! *Smashes the lemon in his eye*  
  
Inuyasha: ahhhh banana burns! Get it out!  
  
Kagome: what are you guys doing!  
  
Inuyasha: *stops yelling* were getting banana in our eyes  
  
Kouga: and screaming like little girls  
  
Kagome: right, come on and we will get the lemon juice out of your eyes  
  
Inuyasha: it's a banana  
  
Kagome: bananas don't have juice in them  
  
Inuyasha: oh, so it was a lemon  
  
Kagome: yes  
  
Inuyasha: damit! I wanted banana in my eye not lemon juice!  
  
Kouga: I wanna take a bath!  
  
Kagome: fine take a bath!  
  
Inuyasha: me too I wanna take a bath too!  
  
Kagome okay! Kouga use this bathroom and Inuyasha you can use...my moms bathroom .just don't mess it up!  
  
Inuyasha: I wont!  
  
~*~  
  
well there you have it! Next chappie is gonna be hilarious I promise! Until next time  
  
ja ne! 


	18. i'm a hippie!

Omg! I'm actually updating, it's a miracle! That is if people are actually still reading this. (crickets chirp) okay so no one there eh... just...me...well, ya. Sorry for the delay in updates but I am having pretty bad writers block and typing block as in I don't wanna type! So ya here is that extra funny fic I promised but I dunno if its extra funny.  
  
~*~  
  
(in the bathroom)  
  
Inuyasha: yay I'm nakey! Muahahaha now I can go streaking! Hehe  
  
*slips out through window*  
  
Inuyasha: yay I'm free!  
  
Buyo: meow (is that how u spell it?)  
  
Inuyasha: look I'm nakey!  
  
Buyo: meow  
  
*Inuyasha knocks on the bathroom window where kouga is*  
  
kouga: *gasp* your nakey!  
  
Inuyasha: *also gasp* your nakey too!  
  
Kouga: lets go streaking!  
  
Inuyasha: ya!  
  
*kouga and Inuyasha go running down the road butt naked*  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Kouga! Are you done with your baths!?  
  
Bathrooms: ....(crickets chirp)....  
  
Kagome: great, don't tell me they are running down the road butt naked. (opens the bathroom door) yep they have, oh well.  
  
(down the road)  
  
Inuyasha: I'm a hippie!  
  
Kouga: you are!? Cooooooollll  
  
(people staring)  
  
Inuyasha: whats wrong with you guys! Have you never seen a naked hippie before or something!  
  
Kouga: hahahaha this guy has a truck that says dog pound! what are they gonna do, pound dogs into pound cakes or something!?  
  
Inuyasha: he wants to pound me into a pound cake!? I'm outta here! (runs off)  
  
Kouga: uhhh, bye bye dog pound guy! (also runs off)  
  
Inuyasha: you know what kouga?  
  
Kouga: no  
  
Inuyasha: you know what kouga?  
  
Kouga: no  
  
Inuyasha: you know what kouga?  
  
Kouga: no, what  
  
Inuyasha: CHICKEN BUTT!  
  
Kouga: hahahaha chicken butt hahaha wait, chicken butt??  
  
Inuyasha: lets go to the park  
  
Kouga: park??  
  
Inuyasha: ya dat where we wanna go  
  
Kouga: oke doki lets go  
  
(at le park)  
  
inuyasha: here we are!  
  
Kouga: woooow this place is, is, is, what is it again?  
  
Inuyasha: beats me  
  
Kid: hey it's a big woof woof (that's what my cousin call him^ -^)  
  
Inuyasha: big woof woof! Where! (looks around)  
  
Kouga: (yawns) I'm sleepy so me go night night. (falls over)  
  
Inuyasha: aww but I don't wanna go sleep yet. Oh well (falls over)  
  
(later)  
  
Inuyasha: (yawn) damn, feels like someone dropped a brick on my head or something. (looks around) whew is there a draft or what! (realizez he has no clothes on) okay somewhere along my way to the park I lost my clothes. Park?  
  
(people staring)  
  
random guy: hey isn't that the hippie guy?  
  
Inuyasha: hippie! I'll show you hippie! (beats the crap out of the guy)  
  
Inuyasha: now lets see here. (pulls off the guys clothes and puts them on)  
  
Kouga: (looks around) okay i'm in some place that I have no where I'm at butt naked. Great  
  
(Inuyasha and kouga look at each other)  
  
Inuyasha: what are you doing here! And, nake.... aw crap put some clothes on!  
  
Kouga: well I would but do you see any around here?  
  
Inuyasha: ya plenty, just beat a guy up and steal his clothes.  
  
Kouga: okay (jumps on Inuyasha) give me your clothes!  
  
Inuyasha: no way!  
  
(rip)  
  
kouga: uh I think they ripped (looks at the torn cloth)  
  
Inuyasha: great now I'm naked  
  
Kouga: uhh, you know the way backto that one place right?  
  
Inuyasha: ya I know where kagome lives but I ain't going no where until I get clothes.  
  
(dog pound truck pulls over)  
  
Kouga: dog pound? Haven't I seen that somewhere before? Haha dog pound what are they gonna do, pound dogs into pound cakes?  
  
Inuyasha: on second thought run (takes off running)  
  
Kouga: hey! Wait for me dog terd! (runs after Inuyasha)  
  
~**~  
  
well I think next update will be the last of this fic but if you want me to write more than send me a email or something till next time! 


	19. The Plan

> Sorry for the delay on updates ; please don't kill me I'm very sorry....at least I think I am. Anyway here is the new chappie! Enjoy and thank you to all who have reviewed! I will now send inuyasha and sesshy over to give you a hug! Uh atleast for the girls! Hehe uh I give the guys uuhhhh, a kiss from kagome and sango but if inuyasha or miroku beat you up than I am not responsible! Any way on wit the chap!  
  
kouga: which way do we go! Hey I'm talking to you!  
  
Inuyasha: uh...uh... left!  
  
Kouga: which way is left?!  
  
Inuyasha: don't ask me just follow!  
  
Kouga: no way you follow me!  
  
Inuyasha: hell no! you can go ahead and get lost cause im going this way!  
  
Kouga: fine I'll follow you!  
  
Dog catcher: ima gonna get you! Just slow down!  
  
Kouga: hey inuyasha throw something at him and slow him down!  
  
Inuyasha: ok  
  
Rips tree out of the ground  
  
inuyasha: do you think this is big enouph?  
  
Kouga: uh ya just throw it  
  
Dog catcher: wow he got himself a big stick there hehe, eh whats he doing? Hmmmm  
  
tree is being hurled in his direction  
  
dog catcher: uhhhhhh......now don't tell me now......uhhhhh  
  
tree smashes into the car and he crashes  
  
dog catcher: uhhhhhh........ well if you ask me it looked like he was going to throw it at me!  
  
looks around  
  
dog catcher: uhhhh well I guess he did throw it at me hahaha. Hold on one sec, he just threw a tree at me! Hehe strong little doggie!  
  
and the dog catcher became even stupider by the second  
  
inuyasha: well it looks like we lost em!  
  
Kouga: ya but we still have a problem  
  
Inuyahsa: and what would that be?  
  
Kouga: well one we are as naked as a naked hippie  
  
Inuyasha: uhh naked hippies are naked  
  
Kouga: my point exactly!  
  
Inuyasha: oh ok and what would 2 be?  
  
Kouga: well I was just getting there, ehem WHERE ARE WE!  
  
Inuyaha: good question  
  
Kouga: .......  
  
Inuyaha: uh kouga??  
  
Kouga: .......  
  
Inuyasha: kouga?  
  
Kouga: .......  
  
Inuyasha: KOUGA!  
  
Kouga: what  
  
Inuyahsa: what do we do now?  
  
Kouga: uh, I don't know  
  
Inuyahsa: well I say we rob that doughnut shop over there.  
  
Kouga: how? Than even more people will chase us!  
  
Inuyasha: not really, we just need something over our heads, kagome told me all about robbers here.  
  
Kouga: okay so what do we put over our heads?  
  
Inuyaha: um I don't know, lets look in that dumpster.  
  
Kouga: okay  
  
llifts lid up  
  
kouga hey I found something!  
  
holds up a pair of panties  
  
inuyasha: ok now wait until I find something  
  
kouga: okay tries to put the panties over his head  
  
inuyasha: ok I got one.  
  
has a pair of pantie hose over his head  
  
kouga: wow we hit the jackpot!  
  
Inuyasha: ya good thing I found them in this box!  
  
written on the box is used underwear  
  
kouga: I don't know these smell funny.  
  
Inuyahsa: they're supposed to smell that way now lets go!  
  
Kouga: ok  
  
Inuyahsa: wait! We need one more thing  
  
runs to dumpster and pulls something out  
  
inuyasha: okay lets go  
  
they walk into the doughnut shop  
  
well I guess that's kind of a cliffy huh? Well sorry if it isn't very funny but next chappy will be loads! Seriously think of all the time it took me to post this chappy! I got lots of ideas! So review if you want that chappy real soon! If I reach 100 reviews I will post I early just for you guys and girls.....and ...its if there are any..anyway till next time byebye!


	20. Last Chapter!

> Wooooot! 104 reviews! I'm loved! Yay! I'm so happy! Gives everybody big hugs. Anyway I guess I have to keep my word and update sooner then usual so here it is! I also got rid of the past a/ns cause I don't need them anymore. Oh ya and if you like Gundam Wing then you should read my new fic I wrote last night. Its funny! Anyway here is your new chap in fact it's the last one!does victory dance  
  
!LAST CHAP!  
  
-Inuyasha and Kouga walk into doughnut shop-  
  
Inuyasha: gimme all your doughnuts!  
  
-Holds a banana-  
  
Doughnut guy: uhhh, that will be $10,000,000 dollars  
  
Kouga: what is he talking about?  
  
Inuyasha: uh I dunno, I think it means they are scared and uh they're gonna give me all the doughnuts.  
  
Kouga: oh  
  
Inuyasha: okay just get me the doughnuts!  
  
Doughnut guy: okay? Hey we need 10,000,000 doughnuts up here!  
  
Kouga: ehem, inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: what?  
  
Kouga: HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA CARRY 10,000,000 FREAKIN DOUGHNUTS!  
  
Inuyasha: uh, I don't know  
  
Kouga: great  
  
Inuyasha: how about the put them in 2 giant bags and we carry them?  
  
Kouga: do you really think they have a bag that big?  
  
Inuyasha: beats me  
  
-30 min. later-  
  
Doughnut guy: here are your doughnuts! Now that will be $10,000,000!  
  
Inuyasha: could you put them in 2 giant bags?  
  
Doughnut guy: sure  
  
-Pulls out 2 bags the size of a refrigerator-  
  
Doughnut guy: there you go! Now that will be 10,000,000  
  
Inuyasha: man this guy sounds like a broken record.  
  
Kouga: what's that?  
  
Inuyasha: I dunno kagome said that once when shippou kept asking for candy.  
  
Kouga: oh, well do you think we should go now?  
  
Doughnut guy: that will be $10,000,000  
  
Inuyasha: ya lets go  
  
-They both grab a bag and run as fast as they can out the door-  
  
Doughnut guy: hey! I need $10,000,000 still!  
  
-Inuyasha and Kouga are running down the road being chased by the dog catcher that crashed last chapter.-  
  
Inuyasha: hey I thought that guy crashed!  
  
Kouga: aaahhhhh, it's back from the dead!  
  
Dogcatcher: wow..... That's a lot of doughnuts!  
  
Inuyasha: Lets run down that alley!  
  
Kouga: ok!  
  
-1 hour later-  
  
Inuyasha: whew I think we lost em!  
  
-Kouga Is laying on the ground-  
  
Inuyasha: hey Kouga!  
  
Kouga: ........  
  
Inuyasha: Kouga?  
  
-walks over to Kouga-  
  
Inuyasha: oh no! Kouga Is dead! Oh well.  
  
Kouga: I'm dead? Coooooooool  
  
Inuyasha: your alive!! Damn it I was really hoping you were dead.  
  
Kouga: really? Well I'm not  
  
Inuyasha: well I dunno about you but I'm hungry  
  
Kouga: ya lets eat some of those doughnut things  
  
-They eat all the doughnuts-  
  
Inuyasha: well I'm done running everywhere I say we find Kagome's house so we can go back  
  
Kouga: ya I'm dead tired  
  
Inuyasha: okay lets go then!  
  
-3 hours later-  
  
Kouga: hey look it's that cat again!  
  
Inuyasha: cat! That means we went in a circle!  
  
-Inuyasha walks over to the cat-  
  
Inuyasha: wait a sec. This is Buyo!  
  
Kouga: isn't that kagome's cat?  
  
Inuyasha: ya!  
  
Kagome: found ya!  
  
Inuyasha: eh, Kagome! We found you!  
  
Saki: no we found you  
  
Kagome: sit Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: ahhhh  
  
-Falls on his face-  
  
Kouga: can I please go home now! This place is hell!  
  
Kagome: that's where your going all right!  
  
Inuyasha: thank kami!  
  
-At the well-  
  
Kouga: bye kagome!  
  
-Kouga is still standing there-  
  
Kagome: go already!  
  
-pushes Kouga down the well-  
  
Inuyasha: don't forget your coming back in 2 days got it!?  
  
Kagome: yaya just get in the well!  
  
Inuyahsa: okay, okay I'm going! See ya  
  
-Jumps down the well-  
  
Kagome: thank god it's finally over  
  
Kagome's mom: Kagome! Look at this vet bill! It's enormous!  
  
Kagome: oh no!  
  
-!END!-  
  
YAY! My first complete fic! I'm so happy! If you want I might add the epilogue but I don't think its necessary. Any way thank you all for reviewing and putting me on your favs list! I will eventually be making some more inuyasha fics as well as GundamWing, Wolfs Rain, Rurouni Kenshin and many other fics as ideas come to mind. Any way hope you enjoyed this fic! Until next time!  
  
-Robinsama


End file.
